particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander II of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Alexander II, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Imperial Majesty Imperator of Dolgaria, His Royal Northern Highness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula (b. July 16th, 3068, Kien, Fliederbrunn Palace - d. January 5th, 3147) was the reigning monarch of Greater Hulstria, Dolgaria, and Trigunia. Alexander II was the first and only child of Heinrich III of Hulstria and Beatrix von Rommel; his paternal grandparents were Godric III of Hulstria and Hikaru I of Dolgaria. His paternal uncle was Balthazar I of New Endralon and paternal aunt was Victoria, Queen-consort of Aloria. The orgins of the monarch's name derives mainly from Alexander I of Hulstria who reigned from 2798 to 2814, and Alexander I of Rutania, a distant uncle from a marriage between the Rutanian king and Archduchess Aleksandra, daughter of Ferdinand II of Hulstria. Alexander is first cousin to George IV, the pretender to the throne of Aloria and current head of the House of Battenburg, and first cousin to the Crown Prince of New Endralon. Alexander was married to Viktoria von Smaragdwald, daughter of the Count of Smaragdwald (a noble line with long ties to the Rothingren family), and the couple produced two issues; Archdukes Klemens and Karl. Archduke Alexander ascended to the thrones of Greater Hulstria, Dolgaria, and Trigunia when his father, Heinrich III of Hulstria, passed away in the year 3119 at the Bear's Den in Trigunia; at the time of succession Alexander was 51 years old. His father reigned as monarch of these states in personal union for nearly 50 years and Alexander for a strong majority of his life was prepped for one day donning the robes to rule as monarch. During the last years of Heinrich III's reign Alexander became more and more involved in public life, taking up several of his father's responsibilities, and representing the monarch in state visits and other occasions. It was speculated at the time Heinrich would abdicate in light of Alexander's increased role in affairs but the Kaiser did not and reigned until his passing. At the time of his coronation Alexander ascended as monarch during peaceful times in his realms; the nations of Greater Hulstria and Trigunia were experiencing stable economic growth while Dolgaria saw a rise of conservative rule with the Apvienotā Konservatīvie rising to power. In in the last years of his reign however republican rule began to rise within Dolgaria and Trigunia saw some ethnic violence with the collapse of the Young Guard Party; despite efforts by Alexander these nations turned away from a monarchy for a short time. His Hulstrian Court remained the most stable and prosperous during that troubled period. Backround Marriage Emperor of Hulstria Great Prince & Tsar Imperator Duties & Responsibilities As monarch Alexander II held several executive and special powers within his respective states in personal union. In Greater Hulstria the Emperor of Hulstria held strong influence in military affairs, maintaining the title of Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces. The Emperor has his own special council on military affairs comprised of appointed advisors and other special bodies that help the monarch maintain an eye on the day to day affairs of the country. Apart from military matters the Kaiser also holds an important diplomatic role and conducts special ceremonies for visiting diplomats. The Emperor of Hulstria rules as an apolitical monarch, staying out of political affairs to act a symbol of unity and defender of the Hulstrian democracy to the people, acting as the ear of the people in the political workings. The Hulstrian monarch though has traditionally been close to the Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria, the Hulstrian head of government; the two leaders meet twice a week where the Staatsminister briefs and privately discusses important matters of the State. In the nations of Dolgaria and Trigunia Alexander has similar duties; like with the Hulstrian staatsminister, the Great Prince & Tsar has traditionally been close to the House of Mashkov. The Mashkov family have been the voice of the monarch for centuries and sees through many of the workings of the national government. Ancestry Titles & Styles Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (16 July 3068 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (16 July 3068 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Alexander, Prince-Royal of Luthori (16 July 3068 – ) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (16 July 3068 – 19 March 3119) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (10 September 3076 – 19 March 3119) :* Emperor of Hulstria (19 March 3119 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (16 July 3068 – 19 March 3119) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty (19 March 3119 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Alexander, Archduke of Hulstria (16 July 3068 – 19 March 3119) :* His Imperial Majesty Alexander, Crown Prince of Hulstria (10 September 3076 – 19 March 3119) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Alexander II, Emperor of Hulstria (19 March 3119 –) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (16 July 3068 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (16 July 3068 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Alexander, Prince-Royal of Luthori (16 July 3068 – ) Kingdom of Dolgaria: :Titles :* Crown Prince of Dolgaria (10 September 3076 – 19 March 3119) :* Imperator of Dolgaria (19 March 3119 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Royal Majesty Alexandr I, Imperator of Dolgaria (19 March 3119 – ) Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Crown Duke of Sisula (10 September 3076 – 19 March 3119) :* Grand Duke of Sisula (19 March 3119 –) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (10 September 3076 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Alexander, Crown Duke of Sisula (10 September 3076 – 19 March 3119) :* His Royal Highness Alexander II, Grand Duke of Sisula (19 March 3119 –) Staré Czárske Deltársko: :Titles :* Prince of Deltaria (16 July 3068 – 19 March 3119) :* Margrave of Hradec Kralove (19 March 3119 –) :Styles :* His Grace (16 July 3068 –) :Primary form of address :* His Grace Alexander, Margrave of Hradec Kralove (19 March 3119 –) Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Prince of Central Macon (16 July 3068 –) :* Viscount of Ayelsbury (19 March 3119 –) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (16 July 3068 –) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Alexander, Prince of Central Macon (16 July 3068 –) :* His Royal Highness Alexander, Viscount of Ayelsbury (19 March 3119 –) Democratic Empire of Talmoria: :Titles :* Duke of Southborough (19 March 3119 –) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (19 March 3119 –) :Primary form of address :* His Riyak Highness Alexander, Duke of Southborough (19 March 3119 –) Kingdom of Tukarali: :Titles :* Duke of Nusira Lionta (19 March 3119 –) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (19 March 3119 –) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Alexander, Duke of Nusira Lionta (19 March 3119 –) Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (16 July 3068 – 10 September 3076) :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (10 September 3076 – 19 March 3119) :* Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (19 March 3119 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Northern Highness (16 July 3068 –) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Aleksandr, Prince of Tirgith (16 July 3068 – 10 September 3076) :* His Royal Highness Aleksandr, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (10 September 3076 – 19 March 3119) :* His Royal Northern Highness Aleksandr III, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (19 March 3119 – ) Archduchy of Vorona: :Titles :* Prince of Vorona (16 July 3068 –) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (16 July 3068 –) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Alexander, Prince of Vorona (16 July 3068 –) Full Title: His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Alexander II, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Higness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Majesty Imperator of Dolgaria, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories; King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Sovereign of Greater Chadonya; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha; Prince of Vorona; Duke of Dalian; Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Count of Kremfurt; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Grand Duke of Barovia; Prince of Talmoria; Duke of Southborough; Count of Savonia; Duke of Sodali; Grand Duke of Vojnov Pokrik; Margrave of Hradec Kralove; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Margrave of Hømvejile; Viscount of Ayelsbury; Duke of Chadonia; Duke of Lesser Chadonya; Duke of Garekavmo; Earl of Kane; Duke of Nusira Lionta; Count of Pulond; Prince-Royal of Falristan, Roccato, Kenai, and Lagard; Duke of Reinfeld; Duke of Kathre; Grand Duke of Malchik, & Tirvoslavl; Margrave of Øivine; Count of Stary Kautsky; Duke of Tirgith; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Marquis of Chaussée; Margrave of Varistad; Grand Duke of Belgae; Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Franzstadt; Duke of Ziegendorf; Marquess of Mosjkojil; Grand Duke of Thague; Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl; Viscount of Hannele; Count of Vesterbæk; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel; Lord of Heinrichgard Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎